Thank you
by The cursed child
Summary: Harry has one thing left to do before going to the forest to meet Voldemort. He needs to thank a friend that helped him just as much as the others, but didn't receive any credit for it.


**A/N I think that Luna deserves more credit for her presence. Also, I don't own this.  
><strong>

The castle was empty. He felt sad striding through it on his own, as if he had already died. The people occupying the portraits were still missing from their frames; the whole place was eerily still, as if all its remaining life was concentrated in the Great Hall, where the dead and the mourners were crammed in one place.

Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself and started walking. He had one last thing to do before he faced Death. He knew that every single one of his friends would try to stop him, all but one.

He entered the Astronomy Tower and looked around. He knew she would come eventually, all he had to do was wait. Patience is something he couldn't actually afford, but this was important. He needed to do this.

Harry was looking around when he heard something. He turned around just in time to see Luna Lovegood jump of the roof of the tower. He knew she'd be here.

Luna Lovegood was an interesting girl. She had her own ideals and she didn't care what people said about her. She was insane according to most, and yet, she was the last person he wanted to talk to, because she deserved it.

"Hello Harry, how does it feel to be the Master of Death?" she said. He didn't know that she knew, how she knew, and he didn't care. Her father knew about them, and he didn't doubt that she believed in them.

"I miss one of the Hallows, Luna." The stone. An object that would show him his loved ones raised from the dead. He wanted to have it badly, even if he was resisting the temptation. He knew that it would hurt them to be in the mortal world. The story had told him that much.

"You and I both know that you don't," she stated. The stone, where could it be?

"I'm sorry about Hedwig." she offered softly. She always jumped from one subject to another it seemed. He felt a brief pang at the mention of his beloved snowy owl, and wished he could've mourned her properly. Everything had gone to fast. The days had turned into months before he knew it.

The eccentric witch never jumped subject for no reason, though. How was it possible that Hedwig had something to do with the stone. Owls brought mail and flew and…. They flew. He had one object that could fly. The snitch.

He was immediately reminded of his motives for meeting with Luna. She'd helped him without taking credit, while she deserved it. Little clues had helped him figure it out. Just like the final clue.

He was a horcrux. One of the first things she'd told him. Wrackspurts. Creatures that float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. She'd known from the moment she saw him that something was messing with his mind. The confirmation was a shock, but he'd been suspecting it for a while now.

Luna had been lonely when they first met. She had no friends and was lonely in her own world. He still thought about the time he was looking for a date for Slughorn's party. He'd remembered her words.

'_She didn't enjoy it very much," __Luna__ informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully. "I don't like dancing very much.'_

She'd probably meant that she would've wanted to go, but that noone would take her. That's why he'd asked her to the party. She deserved some recognition. She was just a girl, looking for some attention, but she didn't want it from her enemies, she wanted it from her friends.

"Thank you. Hedwig will always be in my heart."

"Your heart holds many people, " she told him. Her way of saying that Harry was a loving person, but that there were just as many that loved him. It made him feel a little better, knowing what he was going to do next.

He needed to go. His time was up. He was late already. Now, find a way to get to the forbidden forest on time. He looked at the forest and calculated something in his head. He smiled and climbed the small wall keeping him on the tower.

"Have you gone insane, Harry?" Luna asked with some worry.

"You're just as sane as I am, Luna, don't worry," Harry said with a smile. Throwing her own words back at her.

"Harry?" Luna said.

"Yes?"

"Your heart won't leave you, you can't live without it. It'll come back, they always do in the end. She told him that he couldn't live without those that occupied his heart. They didn't live without him and he didn't without them. And that he should use the stone to remind him of what's there.

He was ready to jump when he told Luna one last thing.

"Can you tell Neville and Ginny about the snake?"

"Sure Harry, and by the way. You need to change."

"Change my mind?"

Luna waited with her answer until the butterfly landed on her hand.

She looked sad when she said : "Maybe, just change something, Harry, because if nothing changed, there'd be no butterflies."

Harry jumped of the tower with a small smile on his face.

**A/N Harry has a broom or a thestral. He's not jumping of a tower to commit suicide. I wouldn't have rated it K, if that was the case. I'd love to know what you think.  
><strong>


End file.
